


The Weak And The Strong

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On the outer rim of the city of nowhere, there sat a school and in that school in the city of nowhere there were two castes:The Weak and the Strong. The two castes were divided completely, ever since 5th grade when the tests were given and the childrenwere assigned to either or. By now, by his senior year Toyls had thought he would have been completely used to the system by now. That hewould have accepted the way things were but somehow he still can't stop thinking about Alfred Franklin Jones the strongest of them all and themost revered athlete. They used to be friends in elementary school, good friends too but things are different now. A weak person cannotbe friends with a strong person, it is an unspoken taboo. Heck, a strong person isn't even supposed to waste their time speaking to a weakperson much less spend time with them and consider them an equal. Toyls's life would be much easier if he could be like the rest of his friendsin the 'Weak' caste and learn to move on but he isn't making it any easier on himself.This is the story of the weak and the strong and how the two coexisted or rather how they didn't.





	The Weak And The Strong

They often wished they could be in elementary school again, when things were simple, there were no divisions between 'Meddling weaklings' and ' Self righteous strongs'. That's not to say there weren't rivals but none of them were deeply rooted and as bitter as the hatred between them now. There were no castes then, and no separation and all of them were treated largely the same the same can't be said now and things are different. Why start with this? Because it was exactly what Toyls was thinking about when he went to his first class that morning. He'd had a dream, of a memory where they were all still in kindergarten and playing in the sand. Alfred was with him, trying his best to make a sand castle and Gilbert had come over to them and kicked sand into their faces, Toyls had cried, and Alfred and Gilbert started fighting and throwing sand at each other until they were both separated by two intervening teachers. He smiled about it now, thinking of how simple it was back then. Gilbert wasn't nearly as tough as he used to be and now he and Toyls were in the same boat. Originally Gilbert had been with the strong, in fact he was a friend of Alfred's clique even close to Alfred himself until illness had struck, now he was on the same level as him. Toyls walked past Alfred and held his breath tensely trying to show submission he missed Alfred he missed him a lot but he didn't want to get punished. When he finally arrived at his first class he breathed in relived. "Hey" his friend Feliks greeted him, waving usually his friend was much more talkative but in the mornings he was quieter. "Hello" replied Toyls sitting down in the desk in front of him. "Did you hear about what happened Friday?" asked Feliks, Toyls shook his head. "Magnus got beat up by one of us" Feliks snickered he seemed to take humor in the fact that one of the weak could beat up the people who were supposed to be strong. "Who did it?" asked Toyls. "Elizabeta" he answered, "That explains why she isn't in class today" Toyls replied. The Teacher cleared her throat and the lesson began. Toyls couldn't help but wonder how and why the fight happened in the first place.


End file.
